three maidens and a glowing naruto bookremakeing
by Kurumi83
Summary: story of three girls getting transported/sucked into the anime world more specificly the naruto world now this is rated M because hidan ia a foul mouth guy and well what can i say he will apper in a later chapter but im bored and by the way I LOVE ZETSU 3
1. bio and part 1

ok this is the story of three crystal maidens and they go to the naruto world via book and yea that about sum it up

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto though i do own the Muyoko OC the other two are from two friends muhahaha

"" means that someone is talking  
() when i want to talk to you but eh  
[] tells the place you're curently at  
eny demon talking  
** action

(me:lets begin shall we we start at my favorite spot [Border's] and yea it might be boring.  
maya: shut up please.  
me:maya! how the heck did you get out of my mind.  
maya:uuuuuh you thought about killing sasuke and i poped out. . .  
me: whatever before we begin im ganna tell you how me and my friend's look)

name: stephanie/muyoko  
hight:5'4  
hair color:dark dirty red  
hair style:like a female sasori but more cute  
eyes:dark brown  
accesories: glasses and a mask (you'll see why later)  
clothes: black tanktop kimono style with black mesh shirt and gray jeans and boots  
favorite line's:kya,dood,cool,omfj,and the all populer Wow...  
shape in the naruto world:red and orange neko girl with a big butt(its true i have a big butt) and normal chest size like b-cup

name:Danniela/Danny/rin  
hight5'4  
hair color:dark brown  
hair style:same as me but lil longer  
eyes:dark/light brown  
accesorys:heart goth necklace and a naruto backpack  
clothes:brown i love anime shirt baggy pants and sandles  
fav lines: naruto-kun,yaoi,cheese and crakers  
shape in the naruto world:human with a doggy hat average frame

name:also Stephanie/steffi/ayumu  
hight:5'2  
hair color: black with a red streak  
hair style:curly length to the sholders hold back in a low ponytail  
eyes:really dark brown almost black  
accesorys:itachi pendent sasuke pendent  
clothes:long emo shirt and black pants with hightops  
fav lines:Itachi rulez i love sasuke and i hate pain  
shape in the naruto world:petit frame human with bunny hat

now on with the story  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[at border's it's 9:45pm late cuz boreder's clise off at 10pm]

Danny:"WERE is Steph Steffi?"  
(me and steffi have the same name deal with it)  
Steffi:"i dont know Danny but she is so ganna get mad when she doesent get the new naruto manga"  
(yush i love the naruto manga)  
me:*running to my friend's* "IM HEREEEE YAY"

steffi:"took you long enough its now 9:52pm girl"

me:"sorry i oversleeped while making my new youtube vid T.T"

danny:"thats no excuse steph"

me:"yes it is" *looks around and grab's the latest naruto manga which would be vol.45* "dont you just wish you could go to the naruto world just to kick sasUKE's butt?"

steffi:"well i wouldent kick his butt persay but i would go and kiss itachi and sasuke XD"*goes all fangirl*

danny: "well naruto is better plus he is sooooooo hot"*fangirl mode*

me:"wanna know who is my favorite naruto character of all time?"

danny and steffi:*nod's and both add a heck yea*

me:"well my fave is ZETSU muahahahahaha"

danny:"ewww how can you like zetsu his a cannibal"

steffi:"yea and dident you say last time that deidara or hidan were you're fav's"

me:"yea but zetsu is number one in the list and i dont care that his a cannibal sence he looks cool" *looks at the naruto manga rack and see's a book thatwas glowing*

me:"LOOK A GLOWING BOOK"

danny and steffi:"were ?!?!?! O.O 0.o"

me:"THERE" *points at the glowing book thats on the 3rd row of the naruto manga rack*

(and cliffy who ever wants me to continue just review me and if you dont then well il have to keep it up till i run out of random ideas)


	2. Chapter 2

(me:"hi im back again so yea i dont own naruto but i do own muyoko and the o/c my friends are so there")

recap me:"yea but zetsu is number one in the list and i dont care that his a cannibal sence he looks cool" *looks at the naruto manga rack and see's a book thatwas glowing*

me:"LOOK A GLOWING BOOK"

danny and steffi:"were ?!?!?! O.O 0.o"

me:"THERE" *points at the glowing book thats on the 3rd row of the naruto manga rack*

now to our story -  
me:"well look at the book girl get it vamos vamos come on come on"

steffi:""stfu steph or il rip you're fucking mouth off"

danny:"um steffi just do it"

steffi*grabs the book and throws it upside steph head and gives a sasuke styled smirk*

me:"OWWW BITCH THAT HURT" *grabs steffi and gives her a bear hug from hell*

steffi:"cant breath .... danny ..... HELP"

danny:"thats enough steph"

me:*lets steffi go* "awwww but i wanted her to cry =(" *grabs and opens the book and see's all the characters walking around and i try pokeing at the lee figure just to see him staering back at me*

me:"OMFJ GIRLS LOOK AT THIS"

danny & steffi:"what wrong?"

me:"THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE ALIVE IN THE BOOK"

danny and steffi:"what do you mean by alive?"

me:"I MEAN THERE WALKING AROUND FO REAL AND ALIVE FO REAL"

danny and steffi:*goes all starry eyed* "omfg fo realsies?"

me:"yea realsies look" *opens the book to were naruto is stripping down to change clothes and danny glomps the book but falls through it and glomps a halfnakked naruto*

me:"OMFJ DANNY"

steffi:"nuuuu she'll rape naruto lets hurry"

*both me and steffi goes into the book and ends up on top of danny and naruto and danny is weirdly wearing a doggy hat that she dident have on before steffi got a bunny hat on while i got a neko ears and tail on me and i have a wtf face on my face before i screem get the hell off me*

cliffy


End file.
